Powerful Desires
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: While summer nights in Magnolia can be beautiful, they can also be tortuously hot. So hot that sleeping comfortably seems almost impossible unless you can find another form of relief. Evergreen has a couple of tricks up her sleeve that always seem to get the job done *wink wink*


**A/N:** Hey reader(s)! So I wrote this ages ago and originally had is meant for another one of my stories, but decided to switch around a couple of the names and add a few features that would help set it in the Fairy Tail world.

WARNING: Now keep in mind, this is pure smut. No cuddles, no kisses, just masturbation.

Also, this is one of the first stories I have involving Evergreen and Elfman. I ship them hard! I was originally gonna go with Gary/Juvia or Natsu/Lucy but, it seemed a bit more saucy and I felt the need to use Evergreen instead.

DISCLAMIER: I do not own any rights to the Fairy Tail Characters nor do I profit from writing this. Enjoy!

 **Powerful Desires**

 **An Evergreen Short (on the dirty side)**

She can't sleep. It's too effing hot! Summer nights in Magnolia are the worst. She tries to find a cool spot on the bed, tossing and feeling the mattress, but it's pointless. She tries shutting her eyes again, letting out a slow breath in hopes that it will help her relax. Useless. All she can focus on are the flyers and ads on the mission board. Her eyes open once more. It's 3:26 a.m. The room is pitch black and humming with the sound of the air chilling lacrima. So why the hell can't she sleep?

She has a very early meeting with an important client. Her guild-mates and clients expect reassurance in the middle of a financial crisis. She needs to rest or her brain won't let her function. Clients expect to meet with the ruthless mogul they've heard so much about. A financial genius to handle they're investments. Not a frizzy haired crab apple with dark circles under her eyes.

3:47 a.m. This is just ridiculous! She can't relax and go to sleep and she can't take a sedative, it's too late. If she takes anything now, she'll end up sleeping into the afternoon.

There's also the more pleasant of solutions though.

Reaching her arm over, she pulls open the drawer next to her bed and reaches for her vibrator. She feels the device easily in the dark drawer. Although she usually prefers to take her time and slowly build up her release, right now will have to be a quickie. She sits up, pressing her back into the headboard and arranges the pillows behind her more comfortably. She clicks the dildo to the highest speed. This isn't about having a long and enjoyable session with a lover. This is strictly getting the job done fast so she can relax and get some fucking sleep. Come to think of it, it resembles most of her ex-boyfriends approach to sex.

Foreplay is not an option either. She usually enjoys the slow climb as she builds up her release. She'll start by rubbing her nipples. Her breasts aren't super large, but they aren't tiny either. Enough to hold in your hands. She loves to pinch her nipples and make them hard. It's kinky and when she twists them in her fingers it sends sparks straight to her core and makes her feel empowered. But not right now. She ignores her breasts and moves the vibrator right to her womanhood. She rubs the pink silicone head of the battery operated male member around her clit, creating some friction and lubricating her channel with the excitement of the main event. The head is wide and she's pretty tight so she needs it.

Leaning her head back on the padded headboard, she lets out a sigh and starts to relax her muscles. The stimulation isn't doing anything for her. Maybe some visuals? She imagines her very gorgeous guild-mate, Elfman, under her. Taking his big, beautiful shaft and impaling herself with it. She knows Elfman very well. He's bigger than the vibrator and makes her toes curl when he fills her lithe body with his long member. She kneels on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the fantasy playing in her head. She rides the fake cock, pretending she's straddling Elfman. She circles her hips, bounce's on her knees and moans out loud, but it's not working. She can't find release. She needs to concentrate harder.

"Ah, fuck, focus Evergreen!" She grunts out in frustration.

She decides to lie on her back with her ass close to the headboard, raises her legs and plants them firmly against the wall. Maybe she just needs to try a different position. She squeezes her inner walls and guides the dildo deeper inside herself, closing her eyes and visualizing Elfman's hot body between her thighs as she drapes her feet over his shoulders. He's just completed a series of difficult S-class jobs and is kinda known as a jock around Magnolia. He's got the perfect body to match the stereotype; strong shoulders, narrow waist, muscular chest and stomach, strong arms and legs. She thinks of the way he moans when she licks and nips on his neck. The whimpers and gasps as her mouth descends down his fit body.

Pushing harder on the dildo, she moves it with quick motions feeling her walls contract around the device. The stimulator on the top bounces quickly on her G-spot making her gasp and moan out loud. She bucks and imagines Elfman thrusting his hips against her own, grinding his body hard on her as his member dives deep into her slick, wet channel. Her legs start to quiver, sweat beads on her forehead and her breathing increases. This vibrator has never failed. She can feel a big one coming as she squeezes her eyes shut. Her heart is pounding in her head, all the blood rushing through her naked body. She feels the familiar pull as everything starts to spin and build up. She can see Elfman's face, dripping with sweat as his eyes stare back at her. With a shuddering cry, she sees flashes of white behind her eyelids. The whole world spins for just a few seconds and her body contorts with pleasure.

She starts to slide her legs down the wall as her eyes open slowly, the vision of Elfman slowly leaving her mind. Her teeth are vibrating and her whole body feels like jelly. Relaxed at last. She pulls the still vibrating dildo from her core, clicking it to off as her body twists lazily to lie back in her original sleeping position. Setting the dildo on the desk and making a note to clean it when she gets up, she closes her eyes and focus' on settling her breathing. Wiggle your toes and stretch your legs out, she's feeling pretty damn good now.

So why is it that she's still unable to drift off to sleep?

Wiping a hand across her forehead she can feel the beads of sweat still sitting at her hairline. Did the room suddenly become hotter? Well shit. Yeah she's relaxed alright, but now she's back to the problem of it being too fucking hot.

"Fuck it!" she grunts out loud, sitting up quickly and placing her feet on the floor. Perhaps a shower will cool her off enough to sleep for a few hours.

She stands up, still feeling the effects of her climax on her body, but she's learned to function on sex legs, necessary when you want those mid-mission quickies. She stomps towards the open door of the bathroom, flicking the light on and moving over to the shower. She sighs as she pulls back the curtain and turns the water on. Without bothering to test the temperature, she steps under the shower head and lets the water pour down her head, neck and along her back. It's a nice temperature. Not too hot but not too cold either. This should relax her muscles and cool her body down. The water runs all over her body and creates a tingle in some of her more sensitive spots. Apparently her body is ready for another round. There seems to be an energy building within her once more.

Deciding to not ignore her body's wants, her hand instinctively reaches for the hand-held shower head. She runs the soft jets over her already hardening nipples as her fingers move to twist the top of it to a stronger jet setting. She plays with herself all the time in the shower, usually rubbing soap over her naked body while the jet stream massages her clit. She figures her mind just thinks it's one of those times. The water hits her navel as it's moved farther down her body and she gasps in surprise as soon as it reaches her folds. Her body is still very sensitive down there and the warm water almost sends her instantly over the edge. Pulling the water back, she leans her back on the cool tile wall and plants her feet in the bottom of the tub. Snaking her other hand down her wet body, she spreads her lips with one hand and aims the jets towards her core with the other, twisting her wrist so that the water is running high pressured towards her backside. The muscles flex from the sudden intrusion and she feels her knees knock together. She moves the water back to her front, her wrist moving side to side in small motions.

The orgasm hits her so fast that she ends up smacking the back of her head into the tiled wall behind her. Legs buckle beneath her and she gasps for breath in the steam that surrounds her body. She hadn't expected the second one to be so strong and the spots dance behind her eyelids once more. She swallows hard taking in deep breaths because for some reason even though she's in the shower, her throat feels incredibly dry. Her body feels like it's pulsing as the spasms inside her seem to ripple through her now very tired body. With a sigh, she places the shower head back and reaches for the curtain, enjoying the cool bathroom air as it surrounds her wet body. Her hand turns the water off as she reaches for the fluffy towel on the wall next to her. She wraps the clean scented material around her body and heads towards the door, flipping the light off as she exits.

The cold air in her bedroom triggers goosebumps all over her still damp skin and she smiles at the feeling. She flops her towel wrapped body in the middle of the bed, too tired to care about unwrapping herself and feels the delicious wave of relaxation taking over all of her muscles at once.

Finally cooled off and relaxed, she falls quickly into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
